


Melting into the Sweetness

by Araschia



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Best healer, F/M, He is such a tease, Love Bites, Masochist, Sex, mischievous, more like spicy tofu, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araschia/pseuds/Araschia
Summary: After you, the Master Attendant, suffer wounds from a Fallen Angel attack, the best healer comes to heal you. Little did you know, something sparked between you and him, and he’d later tear you apart in the most deliciously sweet of ways...“Since when did we become so close?”“Oh, a while ago. Perhaps you just haven’t noticed.”





	Melting into the Sweetness

Your head is spinning and you can barely feel your limbs. Swallowing sends burning sensations down your throat and tears sprout in your eyes. Stupid Aiken and his fire attacks. The peach-colored walls and floor only enhances the dullness of your spirit. You would sigh if it wouldn’t hurt or if you had the energy. One light on the ceiling is flickering on and off, hopefully not like your condition. You look away from it and find your eyes on a Sweet Tofu entering the room. 

What the? Out of all the food souls, he’s the one coming to check in on you?

Your head aches more.

“Hey, Attendant~” He sounds as mischievously lighthearted as always. You’d like to answer but the remaining bits of energy seem to drain away from you in this food soul’s presence. 

Sweet Tofu walks up to your bed and reaches out to touch your lips. A numbness takes hold of you. What is he doing?

“There were dried skin flakes on your lips,” he says, sporting a grin. You vaguely wonder if he’s being truthful. 

“Oh…” Is all you manage. His mismatch-colored eyes only intensify your headache. 

“It looks like you’re completely helpless.”

Well, duh. He doesn’t need to emphasis how bad your condition is. 

“Do you want me to save you?” Sweet Tofu touches your face, making you flinch. He is definitely up to something. 

“Yes, please,” you reply with a wavering voice. What a healer, standing around and only asking about healing now. How you summoned such a strange food soul is beyond you.

He uses his usual method of healing: dancing zanily. His enthusiastic and weird dance moves are literally painful to look at so you direct your gaze to a part of the ceiling without the faulty light. Slowly, warmth begins to fill your fingers, then your arms and body. You never understood how dancing could have healing effects, but you do know that somehow, the best food soul healer employs this unique method. 

Sweet Tofu finishes dancing and returns to your side, slightly out of breath. Dancing must have done something to his already unpredictable brain because he leans in and kisses you. The coldness of the piercing below his lower lip adds dizziness to your headache.

And your heart, one of the only parts of you not in pain, quickens its beating. 

“Just a little something extra to speed up the healing process~” he says, moving away. You’re almost disappointed.

“T-thanks…” You notice your voice is unnecessarily shaky. As he skips out the door, you watch him and sigh.

 

A few weeks later, you have completely recovered. You’re chilling in your room, bored since most of the food souls are busy managing the restaurant or going on explorations. The door opens.

“Hey~”

You don’t have to look to know it’s Sweet Tofu. 

“Hello, Sweet Tofu.”

“I see you’re better~” he says, leaning against one of your chair arms. You raise an eyebrow at his close proximity.

“Since when did we become so close?”

“Oh, a while ago. Perhaps you just haven’t noticed.” He brushes a strand of hair from your face. His lack of hesitation is...almost admirable in a way. The accident at Sakurajima must have given you a long-term brain injury because you wouldn’t have thought anything like this before.

Or the cause could be the kiss…

You blink away the thoughts and find your face is a few millimeters from his. Your eyes go wide.

“Uh, what are you doing exactly?” 

His eyes were quite fascinating up close. Two light, warm colors, messing up your feelings.

“You’re attractive, you know~” Sweet Tofu’s declaration, especially with that signature smile of his, sends a chill along your body. No hesitation indeed. “You make me so excited.”

Whoa whoa whoa.

“You...I...what?” 

“Let me show you what I mean then~”

His lips are on yours again. You are frozen for a little bit. The sweet taste of him, plus his sweet cologne, fills your senses. Heh, he is a dessert food soul, after all.

Dessert has always been your favorite part of a meal.

Barely knowing what you’re doing, you pull him in closer and respond to his kiss. You’d never think this would happen. Maybe with Chocolate but definitely not with this...oddly alluring food soul.

Sweet Tofu takes off your jacket, his grin widening. “A change of location would be nice, mmm?”

“Indeed.” Answering so quickly while knowing what he meant...you are just not thinking right anymore.

As you walk over to your bed, you trip on something and land face first onto the covers. Sweet Tofu giggles.

“Oops, sorry for making you fall over like that.”

He sounds about zero percent sorry, as you’d expect. You can’t help but roll your eyes.

“Sure, you’re sorry. Obviously you tripped me on purpose.”

“Heh, I like this attitude of yours~”

He gets on the bed next to you and kisses you. His lips move down to your neck, making your breath catch.

“You like this, hmmm?” he murmurs. Without needing a reply, he turns the kiss into a soft bite. A shiver runs along you.

“I didn’t even know you knew how to kiss.”

He leans into your ear. “Oh, I know how to do so much more~” 

You curse at how naturally seductive his voice is and how it’s working on you for once instead of sickening you like it usually did. Sweet Tofu pushes back one of your shirt sleeves and runs his long fingers along your arm. The silver rings on them tickle you like a cool breeze. 

“What do you want me to do?” He drags out each word, a smile plastered on his lips. “I want to hear it from you.”

“Wow, passive aggressive.” You chuckle almost nervously. How far are you and him going to go anyway? “I want...hmmm, I’m not sure.”

“You can’t possibly not be sure~” The food soul brushes his thumb against your lower lip and something bubbles in you. “Tell me.”

“I want you to...take off my shirt and kiss me all over.” You feel your cheeks warm. What are you saying? Somehow, you don’t regret those words.

“All right, Master Attendant~”

Sweet Tofu slowly takes off your shirt, stroking your back as he does so. The coolness of the room isn’t the only thing you’re shivering from. Leaning over you, he presses his lips to your collarbone. Here you are, half-naked with the weirdest food soul you have ever summoned. However, as his trail of kisses grows longer, embarrassment turns into a cloudy mind. He hooks a finger on your bra strap and your eyes go wide.

“You’re being naughty, hey?” 

“That’s not a word you say often.” His grin is lopsided.

“Then again, you don’t know me well,” you reply, flashing him a grin of your own. You’re not questioning your sanity anymore. Might as well let go.

“In that case, I’ll enjoy getting to know you better~” 

“I can say the same to you~” you imitate his way of speaking and when Sweet Tofu raises an eyebrow a sense of pride fills you. Bubbling, competitive pride.

“Trying to copy me, hmm?” His mouth is on yours again. The urge to moan grows within you, but you resist it. It would be no fun if you succumbed already. He slips a hand into your bra and slowly caresses one of your breasts. A bold food soul indeed. 

“Want me to unclip my bra?” The words coming out of your mouth are foreign. You’re stunned at your sudden boldness. Well, an eye for an eye.

“Only if you want to.”

With quivering fingers you unclip your bra. It falls onto the blankets without a sound. You notice Sweet Tofu’s gaze on your chest.

“Where are you looking?” You aim for a singsong tone of voice.

“I’ll show you with my mouth.”

Whoa. A bit of his usual teasing tone had disappeared. He runs his tongue along your breast and closes his lips on your nipple. The warmth, the wetness of it all makes your fingers curl into the blankets. 

Nope, still not going to moan.

His hands wander down your stomach, giving you that cool breeze sensation with those rings of his. His fingertips circle the hem of your skirt. Grinning in a rather feverish way, you swat his hands away.

“Not yet, Tofu. You’re still all clothed and that’s not fair.”

“What are you going to do?” He’s slightly out of breath, eyeing you in a mischievous and competitive sort of manner. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” And now you have officially lost your mind. Sweet Tofu looks a bit taken aback, but quickly recovers his saccharine smile.

“What an unexpected question, dear Attendant. The answer is whatever you want to do to me~”

The heat of the banter is climbing, climbing.

“Don’t you have specific desires? You can’t keep pushing them back you know,” you say. “You’re not a puppet, or are you?”

Something flashes in his eyes, something darker than teasing. You know right there and then you have hit the right nerve.

“You’re on my level, heh. All right. Touch me, strip me, kiss me, please~”

A surge of adrenaline rushes through you and you pin him down with a kiss. Your hands pull off his cardigan with a foreign intense force and grab at his shirt. The absence of his smug smile and the surprise in his expression fills you with sweet sweet victory.

“Yes, this is how things should be,” you declare, clearly high on the drug that is this food soul. You kiss his ear, your lips touching one of his pearl earrings for a second, and he squirms. Sweet victory. “Enjoying that?”

“You want me to beg for you, don’t you? An entertaining idea indeed~” The desire swirling in his mismatch colored eyes intensifies. 

“Beg for me? Well we’re getting intense.” You take off his shirt before you can blush and lean in closer to his face. This is the face of the food soul you once found strange, the food soul you usually tried to keep a distance from.

You kiss him yet again and run your tongue along the inside of his lip. Both of you are breathing a bit heavily. You move your attention to the rest of him and begin a slow caress down his chest, his stomach. 

Like he did to you.

You finger his belly ring, cool to the touch.

“Bite me.” Two words emerge from the food soul, devoid of lightheartedness. Your heart jumps.

“You want me to…bite you?”

“Yes, my dear Attendant~” Sweet Tofu’s gaze up at you is steady.

You never knew he was a masochist. Guess there’s a lot to learn about him. You don’t usually get a kick out of biting people, but each one you give him — on his neck, his shoulders, his chest — stirs the want in you. Glancing at him, he is gritting his teeth. He almost looks scary.

“You enjoy this?”

“What do you think?” His voice is hoarse now. Victory.

“You aren’t making any sounds to show your pleasure, so I don’t know.”

Dizzy with the heat, you let your hands move to his kilt and slip a few fingers under it. Sweet Tofu pulls your hands away from him with sudden aggression and pushes you against the covers, panting. It takes a few seconds for him to steady his breathing a bit.

“Don’t.” The frown on his face makes you freeze. He never frowns. Not like this.

“Okay. Do what you want to do...to me,” you reply. 

Continuing to look serious, he takes off your skirt and touches your thighs in a gradual caress. You grow tense at the sensation. This food soul...this intoxicating food soul…

His hand creeps towards your underwear. “Your expression right now makes me so excited.”

You grin. “You naughty food soul, Sweet Tofu.” Unable to keep still for longer, you sit up and grab his kilt again. You watch his eyebrows furrow.

“I told you not to touch—“

“Just let me, please.” You wrap your fingers around the belt and use your arm to pin him below you. Despite your trembling and his efforts to stop you, you get that kilt off him. You reach for one of his stockings and yank it off as well. There’s a fire crackling within you, one you haven’t felt before. With a wry grin, he takes off the other stocking himself and pulls you closer.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you in me,” you say, your cheeks flushing. You don’t say these things. 

“You don’t sound like you mean it,” Sweet Tofu replies, propping himself up to kiss your lips. It’s a longer kiss and it feels more desperate. 

It’s delicious.

“I do, though. I do want you in me.”

“I’m not convinced~” His singsong voice makes a comeback. He gets on top of you and plants kisses along your neck and down your stomach. A soft moan escapes you.

“I want you.”

“Hmm? What did you say?” He murmurs, fingering your underwear. Your heartbeat is a pounding drum.

“I want you right now.”

“A little better. More.” Sweet Tofu strokes your thigh and takes one of your nipples in his mouth. Damn crazy food soul. Suppressing a sound of pleasure, you dig your fingernails into the blankets and glare at him. 

“I told you to fuck me. Now.”

“Ah, there’s the word. Say it again. I love it when you say it.” 

“Fuck me already, Sweet Tofu.” You just lose it at this point and grab his boxers. Before he can say anything you’ve got them off him. His gaze turns into a glare of his own.

“All right. I’ll fuck you, you little naughty Attendant,” he growls. “Hard.”

A slice of fear passes by your eyes at his transformation. This is not the Sweet Tofu you knew. He’s acting more like a Spicy Tofu at the moment. 

Then he yanks off your underwear and enters you. A shiver spreads throughout your body. A shiver of anticipation. 

He starts off slow, gradually building in speed and power. You bite your tongue to hold back sounds.

“Don’t hold yourself back.” The way he speaks make it sound like a warning. “It’s not fun if you do.”

He thrusts again, harder. A moan slips out of you against your will. The heat, the sweat...it’s all giving you a high.

Especially the way he was breathing heavily. 

You’ve gotten beyond the teasing side of him, the personality he shows to everyone else. 

“I’m truly getting to know you better,” you pant.

“So am I.” This feral quality can’t possible come from him, yet it is. “I want to make you...completely helpless.”

The last time he mentioned ‘completetely helpless’ was two weeks ago, when you were hurt. How it took on a different meaning now…

And how different your relationship with him had been then.

Something seizing you, you pull his head in and kiss him. A little moan, half-suppressed, emerges from the food soul. It excites you more than anything.

“I see you’re becoming helpless,” you say, grinning in a haze of desire.

“Heh,” is his only response. Sweet Tofu must really be getting near if he isn’t talking much anymore.

“Don’t hold back your sounds either, Tofu.”

He answers by abruptly fucking you harder. You bite your lip as the sensation of him threatens to overwhelm you. A hard gaze, sweat beading on his forehead, his messy two-colored hair tickling your cheeks...you can’t get enough of it.

“You’re crazy,” you breathe out. His thrusts slow down, becoming more sensual. 

“You're crazy to want me.”

That about summarizes all this. You really are crazy.

You feel him getting more tense. “Can’t hold on for much longer, huh?”

Sweet Tofu cracks a delirious smile. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m right,” you answer, running your fingers along his back. And you are right. Not long after, he moans and comes into you. A sweet breathless victory. 

Though by now, you are also quite close. 

“You’re not completely helpless yet,” he pants, determination sparkling in his eyes. “I can’t allow that, my dear Attendant~”

He envelopes you in a passionate kiss, coaxing another moan out of you. His touch wanders down your neck and rests on your breasts.

More. Just a little bit more. 

And then the moment comes so quickly you barely have time to make a sound. Pleasure at its highest. You lie there, trying to catch you breath, and the food soul pulls out with a satisfied smile on his face. The two of you lie side by side.

“That was a fascinating expression just now~” His teasing was back, though it was not as strong.

“Yours was too.” You reach for his hand. He does the same. There’s a warmth in your heart.

“Don’t tell the other food souls about this,” he murmurs.

“It’ll be our little secret,” you reply. Speaking of the other food souls, they’re probably wondering where you and Sweet Tofu are. Luckily, they aren’t doing any dangerous missions today.

“Secret. I like it~”

You both spend some time silent on the bed together. Your thoughts are still messy and cloudy, piercing together what happened. After a while, he brushes a finger against your lip.

“Take a rest for the rest of the day, Master Attendant. You’ve only recently recovered.”

Concern for you...real concern. “Okay. Thank you, Sweet Tofu.”

Slowly, you and him get up and get dressed again. You take a step towards the door, but before you leave he steps in front of you and plants a soft kiss on your lips. Not lustful, not mischievous. Sincere.

You have trouble getting the smile off your face for the rest of the day.


End file.
